explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Bound
(!?) '' |image= |series= |production=40358-417 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Manny Coto |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572180 |guests=William Lucking as Harrad-Sar, Cyia Batten as Navaar, Derek Magyar as Commander Kelby, Crystal Allen as D'Nesh and Menina Fortunato as Maras |previous_production=Divergence |next_production=In a Mirror, Darkly Part 1 |episode=ENT S04E17 |airdate=15 April 2005 |previous_release=Divergence |next_release=In a Mirror, Darkly Part 1 |story_date(s)= 27 December 2154 |previous_story=Divergence |next_story=In a Mirror, Darkly Part 1 }} Summary Enterprise is en route to the Berengarius system, one of the proposed locations for a Starfleet starbase, when it is approached by an Orion Syndicate vessel. Captain Archer is invited to visit the Orion ship by its captain, Harrad-Sar. During the visit, Archer and Lieutenant Reed are entertained by three Orion dancers, Navaar, D'Nesh, and Maras. Archer negotiates with Harrad-Sar and they agree to a joint magnesite mining operation, and at Harrad-Sar's insistence the three slaves are given to him. They return to Enterprise with the slaves and set a course to survey the planet. En route, the presence of the Orions begins having an effect on the crew: men become increasingly aggressive, while women increasingly suffer from headaches. Navaar focuses her attentions on Archer, while D'Nesh seduces Commander Kelby. Arriving at the planet, a sluggish Archer orders Reed to destroy another ship, but he refuses and it escapes. Kelby meanwhile sabotages the warp drive before Commander Tucker can physically stop him. Afterwards, Doctor Phlox determines that the Orions are producing pheromones, causing the crew's adrenaline levels to spike. Only Commander T'Pol and Tucker remain unaffected, since she is Vulcan and he shares her immunity because of their psychic bond. The Orions are placed under guard in the decontamination chamber. Harrad-Sar returns in his vessel and attacks the now disabled Enterprise, and then begins to tow it away. He reveals that, in fact, the Syndicate seeks Archer's head, and in this matter he is the slave and the Orion women are his masters. The Orions escape and travel to the Bridge, as do T'Pol and Tucker. Navaar tells Archer to arrest T'Pol, but Tucker stuns all the male crew-members with his phaser, and T'Pol disables the Orion ship with a pulse sent from Enterprise's deflector dish. They send the Orions back to their ship, and T'Pol finally admits she would personally like Tucker to return, and he replies that he has already requested a transfer back to Enterprise. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Plot holes # Captain Archer and T'pol discover that the Orion women secrete a pheromone, which confuses and helps to control males. They then lock them in the decontamination chamber to separate them from the crew. Even though they know that the women can control males, they still post male guards outside the room instead of females, who would get headaches, but whose rational thought is not affected by the women. Perhaps Archer's thoughts may still be affected, but T'pol is unaffected and could easily suggest the guard change. Archer may not be willing to listen! Nit Central # '' Terik Q on Friday, April 15, 2005 - 9:23 pm:'' Does the revelation that the Orion males are the real slaves make sense? Why, then, were the Enterprise females kidnapped for slaves? It is ironic that human males became 'slaves', but I assumed Orion males would be immune. Anonymous on Friday, April 15, 2005 - 11:49 pm: Not really, considering we saw The Jolly Green Big Show selling Orion women at the slave market earlier this year. Slaves typically don't sell their masters. KAM on Saturday, April 16, 2005 - 12:15 am: Unless this was the masters' way of infiltrating other cultures who don't know that women run the show. # LUIGI NOVI on Monday, April 18, 2005 - 5:47 pm: Why do the 2150’s weights Travis uses in the second scene of Act 2 look so weird, when the ones Nog used in The Ascent (DS9)? looked just like the weights we use today (except for the lights)? Why are Travis’ weights bulky and square-shaped? Anonymous on Tuesday, April 19, 2005 - 4:01 am: We also use those "weird" weights today - those were PowerBlocks. You slide the handle sections onto a weight stack and only pull off as much weight as you want (5-45lbs for example). They take up much less space than a traditional dumbell set. Influx on Tuesday, April 19, 2005 - 6:37 am: And Nog's weights were electronic/gravitic, in that he changed the weight simply by pressing a button or two. LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, April 19, 2005 - 1:58 pm: I don’t think that scene indicated that. I myself thought it would’ve been a good idea, but he specifically mentioned to Jake about using the lighter weights first, and then moving onto the heavier ones. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise